


Playground

by Kabieee



Series: Wank Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: FE3H Wank Week 2020 Day 4: Toys
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Wank Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna skip toys but FUCK IT i rly wanted to write this, enjoy!

“F-Felix…”

“Hmm? Yes, Syl?”

“Baby… come untie me.”

Sylvain, shaking from head to toe in the chair Felix had so carefully tied him to, struggled against his restraints and exhaled sharply.

“Oh, come now, Syl, that would ruin half your fun. You know that better than I do.”

The lancer trembled and let a breathy laugh rattle his chest. The plug inside him, also carefully inserted by his lover, somehow shoved deeper in his ass as he moved on the seat. He breathed out slowly, achingly, sliding down upon it as much as he could without falling off the chair entirely.

Felix gave him a small look of approval when he saw Sylvain working with what he could. The redhead’s wrists were bound behind him with soft, yet strong ribbon, the same material holding together his ankles on the floor. His chest was decorated with intricately woven rope, which even from the bed, Felix could see was leaving delicate lines in his beautiful skin.

“Good job, Syl. I know that feels good.” Felix sat up on his knees on their bed, his thin fingers removing another layer of his clothing. To his lover’s delight, with the removal of his pants, only his boots remained on his strong, toned legs.

“I sure wish you were over here w-with me, Fe,” Sylvain stammered, unable to tear his eyes off of Felix’s beautiful form. He felt his cock twitching horribly below, jutting up into the cool air of their chamber. The plug inside him made his heart pound in his chest, his ass stretched over it so each tiny movement set him ablaze. What if Felix were to come suck him off? What if that breathtaking mouth of his were to envelop him with the warmth only the swordsman could provide, to finally bring some contact to his long-neglected erection?

No, Felix was too content driving him crazy where he couldn’t touch him, even if his wrists weren’t bound. Sylvain’s lover was currently spread out on their bed, legs open wide so Sylvain could see the entire show. Wrapped around his thigh, he had known beforehand, was a similar magical object that vibrated with movement. A small piece of material connected it to a piece of his groin, which was sending small shockwave after shockwave of pleasure down Felix’s lower half. But to Sylvain’s absolute and genuine surprise, Felix too had a toy up inside his ass, the base visible under his stretched hole when he removed his pants.

“Fe… _baby_ —”

“I wanted to surprise you, Syl. Wanted you to see me taking something so big since you can’t be inside me.”

Sylvain repressed a chuckle when he saw a flash of embarrassment swipe across Felix’s face. His sheepishness only made Sylvain grind down harder on the plug inside him, allowing a strained, pleasurable grunt heave his chest.

“Do you want to see me fucked open with it, Sylvain?” Felix whispered, falling down on his elbows with his ass facing his lover in the chair. “Do you want to see and hear what this does to me?”

Sylvain desperately scooted back up in the chair, panting rigorously as the plug rubbed up against his stretched hole and dug deeper into his ass. He couldn’t help but nod profusely, arms weakly fighting against the restraints.

“Please, Fe, baby— _Show me_. S-Show me, please.”

“You’re so incredible when you’re begging,” Felix muttered, a genuine smile on his face as he looked back at the redhead. “It’s all I want to hear: you purring my name and pleading for me to fuck myself in front of you.”

The swordsman reached around to his gaping hole and gently pulled the toy out, just enough for Sylvain to see its girth was vastly wider than the base.

“F-Fuuuuck, Fe…” Sylvain pitifully fell against the cushioned back of the chair, moaning out in frustration with another jolt of pleasure from the plug. “Wish you’d come put your mouth on me with that inside you.”

“You’d much rather not touch me at all. You’re going to make a _mess_ of yourself over there just from watching me get fucked by a toy instead of you.” His voice was full of in-character judgment and disdain, just as it had been at the academy. Sylvain threw his head back in pleasure and whined out his lover’s name as he nodded, jumping as he felt precum leaking out of the head of his erection. He caught Felix’s gaze looking for a hint of discomfort or sensitivity from Sylvain, his lips curling into a happy smile at the reaction he received.

“Seeing you f-feel so good makes _me_ feel good, baby,” Sylvain replied cockily, shooting Felix a quick, sweet wink and a nod of acknowledgement. No matter how dirty their talk got, it was all for fun and only made the couple yearn more for the moment they reunited their bodies after a session like this one. “Now take that out and show me. Show me how your tight little ass can take it.”

A dark look of desire flickered in Felix’s beautiful copper eyes. He closed them and slowly pulled the toy out of his ass, making Sylvain pitifully slump down in the chair. It had to be wider than Sylvain’s fist. It looked as though it had been plucked off the top of a snowcapped mountain, pearly white as though an actual gem had been crushed to make it. It was curved beautifully with etched designs on the sides. But in truth, it could have been a boring, colorless rod that fucked Felix open. For the only thing Sylvain cared about was seeing the man he loved wrecked to tears in pleasure.

“ _Just like that, Fe_ ,” Sylvain muttered under his breath, his chest rising and falling deeply. He moved against the restraints and had to suck up the excess of saliva drowning his mouth. “Put it back in nice and slow.”

Felix nodded in embarrassment and mewled as the grooved head of the toy was pressed back against his ass, gasping at the girth even there. He reached his free hand over to one cheek and pulled it back so Sylvain could see his hole stretching over it. Felix trembled when he heard just how slick he sounded with the amount of lubricant he’d used to prep for this damn thing. Hearing his partner’s irresistible moans made it worth it, though.

“Nnn… too big,” he whined, feebly pressing it against himself so it wouldn’t go back in.

“Oh, no, kitten, I’m _sure_ you can get it inside you. Will you, for me? Please? Just want to see you fucked open by that thing while I can’t t-touch you.” Sylvain could be heard fighting for air, the fact that he couldn’t touch his weeping erection evident in the way his voice shook.

As he brought the toy halfway inside his ass, Sylvain could be seen rocking his own down against the plug inside him. Felix smiled when he remembered putting it inside his lover, the agonizing way Sylvain had moaned out his name as he fucked him with it a few times before abandoning him completely in the chair.

“Haah—Syl _vain_ —” Felix was unable to keep his mouth shut as the toy glided into him with the perfect amount of resistance. It truly was a sad substitute for the other, lacking the softness of Sylvain’s skin, the warmth of his eager cock ready to fill Felix up exactly as he needed. A pool of heat was filling his stomach, nearly wanting to toss the toy aside and climb onto Sylvain’s lap like a begging dog. But the redhead’s eyes were half-lidded in desire as he looked at him. His neglected cock was teetering on release as Sylvain forced his orgasm deep down inside him, not wanting to cum until Felix had.

“Oh, sweetheart, just like that. Fe, baby, p-please…!”

Felix shifted so his side was facing Sylvain. He reached out one hand with a soft wink, the chair close enough to the bed that his fingertips grazed along Sylvain’s knee. He kept his eyes on his partner as he began rhythmically fucking himself with the toy, delighting in how Sylvain’s body jolted each time he took it to the hilt. Soon his own mouth was messy with drool, throat dry from how feverishly he panted against the mattress that his face was shoved down into. His heart thrummed excitedly in his chest when he saw the dam break and tears begin to fall down Sylvain’s red cheeks, the overstimulation and utter lack of it to his cock finally breaking him down.

“Ahh—good boy, Sylvain—good b-boy.” Felix gasped and sheepishly slammed the toy down in as far as it would go, the pool of heat in his stomach finally erupting. He managed to pull his body up just as he came, calling out Sylvain’s name over and over as he fucked himself in front of the other’s gaze.

“F-Felix, Felix, _Feli-x_!” Sylvain grunted in ecstasy as he broke out of his restraints. But they did not go to his cock, only grabbing up onto the back of the chair as he too succumbed to orgasm. Felix watched transfixed as the other’s spend launched out of him, long bursts sent out by powerful thrusts of his hips up into the air.

The swordsman could barely move, too fucked out and intoxicated by the sounds and sights of his lover’s pleasure. He jumped in surprise when Sylvain untied his ankle restraints and nearly fell on him on the bed, hands roughly grabbing his hips before yanking the toy out of him. While he only managed a few weak, albeit loving thrusts, the redhead’s primary goal for joining him was showering Felix with small grips on his skin and a shower of kisses. Sylvain submitted to Felix’s doting affection and care, snuggling sleepily and contentedly into his chest while the other wrapped him up in an embrace. He was sung his praises in Felix’s soft, calming voice while his hands delicately rubbed over the lines in his skin from the rope.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @setethstiddies if u like sylvix and galolio rts B)


End file.
